


Keep You Safe

by Rei_the_Rat



Category: One Piece
Genre: A little fluffy, Demon AU, Drinking blood, LuLaw, M/M, Smut, demon bonds, demon contracts, is probably confusing and contradicting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 15:03:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7689148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rei_the_Rat/pseuds/Rei_the_Rat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A favor and a threat that could destroy everything they hold dear, bring Law and Luffy a new opportunity to face unspoken feelings from a previous encounter. Demon AU, written for the OPSciFiandFantasy event on tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep You Safe

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, to start off, I raided my 3.5 D&D Monster Manuel for demon and devil species. But I was really just looking for names and descriptions, the characters don't exactly follow what the demon/devil really is. But as a guide I'm going to simplify some things here at the beginning. Kyton are demons who wrapped themselves in chains and can control those chains at will as an extension of themselves. (Go look up a pic, they're kinda cool and creepy) Erinyes are devil versions of succubus. Devils and demons aren't the same thing. Demons are born from chaos and darkness and devils are fallen angels (or celestials) and therefore are still honor bound in some way. This is why you can make a deal with a devil and they'll follow it but a demon will do whatever they want regardless. Tieflings are not necessarily half-fiends or half-demons, the term is granted to those with demonic lineage, I'm just using it here as a generalization. Pit Fiends and Balors are very powerful demons, the kind that lead armies of other demons and it takes very strong heroes to vanquish. Those horrible explanations aside I originally came up with this idea for the 10 Days of LawLu AU prompt, but because of all the time I wanted to really put into it, I didn't post it. And here I am barely making it for the OPSciFiandFantasy event (thank you extension). Also this was originally LawLu not LuLaw, idk why it changed but it did. Anyway, hope you enjoy this, though I'm really concerned it's inconsistent and won't make a lot of sense and the smut was not my best. The ending feels a little rushed, but honestly, that's how they all feel to me. I may or may not make a prequel or continue this, probably not. As it is, it stands finished alone. Thanks again, love ya'll, tell me what you think, I could really use the feedback for this one.

A favor for a favor, that's how Trafalgar Law operated. However, true to his abyssal nature, if someone failed to return the favor in his liking, the deal was off and they were forcibly ejected from his presence. Immediately. A few bodies left the underground compound that served as his hideout and clinic every day. Some were dead, others simply injured and delivered to hospitals where they would wake up with a blank space in their memory.

This confused Luffy quite a bit. Humans were a necessary part of demon and devil civilization. Maybe not necessary, as several went their entire lives without ever interacting with humans, his own father for example had never laid eyes on a human in the two centuries he'd been alive until his mother accidentally summoned him, but they were more needed than not. It was the primary reason the denizens of the infernal and abyssal planes never rose up and just wiped out the human races.

The young half-demon stopped a few feet away from a van being loaded with body bags. All of Law's subordinates wore a similar looking outfit akin to a boiler suit. The four that were outside paused with their tasked and turned to Luffy. Two of them were humans Luffy noticed absently, and they were waved off by one of the others. They slammed the van door shut before retreating to the front of the vehicle, leaving Luffy alone with two demons he was familiar with.

"Penguin. Shachi." Luffy nodded to each of them, adjusting the straw hat on his head slightly. He and Law were on neutral but friendly terms. They didn't fight with each other, but they didn't make it their priority to help the other. Well, not usually, a dull ache within Luffy's chest reminded. The two demons who stood before him were Kyton, very territorial and fiercely loyal if they found they liked someone enough. If he wanted to talk to Law, he had to convince the two of them to let him in. "Is Torao here?"

He could see the slight twitch of a smile from over Shachi's collar. Apparently, he was the only one who called Law by a nickname. He didn't mean to, it just happened. Despite the friendly stance they held, Luffy could hear the rustle and clink of the living chains under their clothes.

"He is." Penguin watched as the van drove off. "Do you have business with Captain?" He finally turned towards Luffy.

"I need a favor."

Shachi's eyes gleamed their natural bright red with delight and mischief. "Well, never thought I'd hear those words from you Straw Hat."

"Why not?" Luffy frowned a bit.

Penguin snickered as he opened the backdoor. "You know how this works, right?" He held it open for Luffy waiting until he had stepped into the building before following with Shachi close behind. The door swung shut with a deafening slam, leaving the three of them in a dark hallway.

"Yeah. Favor for favor. Nothing weird about that." Luffy shrugged. He was beginning to feel a little agitated with the two demons. With every step, it sounded as though their own chains were laughing along with them.

"Do you know what the success ratio is?" Penguin prodded. He moved by Luffy to open the door ahead of them.

Once they were pass the hallway, Luffy became more aware of the presence of Law's domain. Inside the compound, dimensional space had been warped and bent to make the complex hold more than is should be able to. The hallway led out into a large room filled with couches and tables. It was empty at the moment but Luffy could see the signs of life that lingered. Two tall staircases framed a set of double doors on one end of the room leading up to higher floors. The other end of the room sloped down with a set of shallow steps to a single ornate door that thrummed with magic.

"No. I don't." Luffy admitted as he took in his surroundings.

"Zero."

Luffy looked back to Shachi and Penguin with a slight frown. "He turns everyone down?"

"No, that's not how it works." Shachi was grinning, sharp teeth showing with abyssal fire gleaming in his eyes, clinking chains slithering beneath his clothes. "Ask a favor, and upon return of one of your own, Captain grants your request."

"What does he ask for? It can't that impossible." Worry seeped into his voice a bit. He really needed this from Law; they were running on a time limit.

"No clue. But we don't ship out of van of body bags every day for no reason."

Luffy barely registered which of them said it over the chains shaking. They were laughing, even if Luffy couldn't hear it. Luffy had never had a problem with Law before; his business was his own, and truthfully, Luffy liked him more than he should. But a small bubble of annoyance and anger was beginning to build within his chest at the two Kyton and how they were treating the whole business.

"Something wrong Straw Hat? You seem upset."

Luffy bit his tongue. Kyton were dangerous for several reasons. They thrived in the dark chaos that birthed them. He didn't want to get into the fight they were trying to coax him into. "Where's Law?" He asked instead.

Like a switched being flipped, the laughter and chains silenced. Penguin and Shachi fell back into their neutral state of being, eyes dim and hidden, mouths drawn in a thin line. Shachi was the first to move, a slight huff, and he turned away to climb one of the staircases. Penguin motioned toward the door at the bottom of the steps. "He's coming." With that, he turned and followed Shachi.

The floor was made of a black marble; his sandals clapping with every step he took even when he tried to tread lightly. About half way down, the overwhelming cold that normally accompanied Law began to creep along Luffy's skin. The door opened before Luffy reached it, and Trafalgar Law walked out. He looked tired and was dressed simply in a faded pair of jeans and unbuttoned shirt. Luffy took a moment to let eyes sweep over the tattoos he hadn't seen in a long while. He was used to Law in his black coat that made him look taller than he already was with his spotted hat and nodachi against his shoulder. He blinked and met the dark grey eyes looking him over slowly, mild surprise and amusement flickering in them.

"Straw Hat Luffy." Law left the door open as he began up the shallow stairs to meet him. "To what do I owe the occasion?"

The younger demon watched Law as he neared. His voice held a sleepy rasp that almost made Luffy feel bad in case he'd woken Law up, but it still held the same calming tone he was used to. The scar on his chest ached fondly. A year and half ago, when he laid dying in some alley far away from his friends and with no one knowing where he was, Law found him, brought him back to the clinic, and healed him. Luffy bit the inside of his cheek. Didn't that count as a favor already? Though when he had originally thanked Law, offered him… he couldn't even remember what, it had been a desperate time and Law had been a stabilizing element in his recovery, the man brushed him off saying it was his own whim. There was no need for thanks or a debt.

"I came to ask a favor."

The slight smirk on Law's lips caused Luffy's eyes to linger on his mouth before glancing back up to his eyes. "And what is it you need from me?" Law stopped a step below Luffy, his tall height allowing him to look Luffy in the eye. He didn't warn Luffy of his conditions, didn't sneer and jab as Penguin and Shachi had.

"An info broker we went to said you had a certain book Chopper needs." Luffy dug into his pockets for the folded piece of paper his friend had given him.

"A book?" Law probably wasn't expecting that, though he didn't seem too confused by it. He knew Luffy would do anything to help his friends.

"Yeah," Luffy handed the paper over. "He needs it to make a certain kind of medicine."

"I see."

"Do you have it?" Luffy asked, mildly impatient.

Law looked up curiously from the note.

"'Cuz if you don't I need to hurry back and help Nami beat up that broker for giving her false info and get her money back."

Law smirked. "No, I have a copy of this book." He curled his hand around the paper. "However, I cannot just lend it to you. Call young Tony here, and I will allow him to copy the passage he needs from the book." Smoke rose from the loose fist he held before he opened it and the ashes from the paper blew away upstairs.

Luffy pulled out his phone and began typing. "Someone will probably come with him. That's ok, right?" Law nodded, and Luffy sent the message on to Robin. A silence fell over them. Luffy dropped the cell back in his pocket before turning to Law. "So, what do you want in return?"

"Straight to the point." Law chuckled lightly. "I appreciate that more than you may realize." He motioned for Luffy to come down the stairs. "Follow me."

As the young half-fiend followed Law, he found himself for the first time genuinely curious about the man's heritage. Demon blood obviously ran through him, but he never flaunted it more than necessary. Luffy had heard several claims that Law was the child of a wealthy human and succubus. And others claimed he was of devil blood from an Erinyes and her one many lovers. Luffy frowned. There was too much chaos in Law's magic for him to be a devil, but he was also honorable in his own way and kept his word. Maybe he was both. Half demon, half devil, the son of a strange affair gone awry. Maybe that was why he was so strange.

Luffy shook his head of his musings. It didn't really matter, did it? He shivered as the cold embraced him again. Law was leading him down a dimly lit passage, the stones under his sandals cold like ice and the walls looming high over him. "So this favor…" Luffy tried to take his mind off the cold. Law wasn't doing it on purpose, it was just how his magic manifested in the air, the same way Robin made the plants around her seem more vibrant.

"It won't take long." Law answered. "We should be done by the time your friends arrive."

"Yeah, but what it is?" Luffy grumbled, mostly under his breath but he knew Law heard when he chuckled lightly.

Law finally came to a stop by a door off to the side. "Nothing too complicated." He promised.

At Law's polite but silent command, Luffy entered the warmly lit room. It was lavishly furnished with thick rugs and ornate decorations, high bookshelves lining one wall, and a large canopied four poster bed against the back wall. Luffy didn't notice Law walk by him as he stood a moment and took in the room. His gaze lifted to the ceiling and the delicate chandelier that held the candles lighting the room. The walls and ceiling were a dark midnight blue, making the room seem darker than it was but in a cozy sort of way.

"Straw Hat?" Law called his attention.

Luffy pulled his eyes away from the chandelier to where Law was sitting on the bed, leaning back against the headboard waiting for him. Brief realization that Law had been barefoot this whole time distracted him from the obvious proposition Law was laying out. Luffy made his way over to the side of the bed without any rush in his movements. Was it the bed or because Law was so relaxed? Luffy remembered his time here as he recovered, Law holding him as he broke apart, his calming voice bringing him back together. How many nights had Law spent with him in the solitary infirmary room he'd been given? Law watched over him when he had nightmare, laid beside him so he could hold on to something that was real… A gentle whisper that he could not remember through all the passion and intoxicating touches laid upon him. Now he stood before him, the bed was like an open invitation, and Law was watching every move he made with a knowing smirk and heated gaze.

Kicking off his sandals and gently removing his hat from his head, Luffy crawled on to the bed and sat beside Law. With his hat placed in his lap, the young half-fiend scooted over until shoulders and knees brushed, and he leaned back against the headboard. "Ok." Luffy turned his head to the side to meet Law's gaze. "What the favor?"

To his surprise, Law laughed openly with closed eyes. He stretched and made himself more comfortable on the bed, laying back on the pillows rather than sitting up. "I don't know." He sighed. Before Luffy could reply, he continued. "Talk to me."

"Huh? About what?"

"Whatever. Ask something, tell me a story." Law waved his hand vaguely in the air. "Let me hear the sound of your voice."

Luffy shuffled so he laying down as well but more on his side so he could watch Law. He move his hat to rest carefully on the headboard's edge. "So you can take my voice?" It was a jest but Luffy was trying his best to not feel disappointed.

"And do what with it?" Law frowned. "You're not a siren or a banshee. You don't even use verbal archaic techniques."

Luffy wasn't sure what the last one was, but assumed it had something to do with magic. His magic pooled inside of him like an overflowing dam reservoir. It thrived in his blood and burned to the surface when he fought but it was all instinct. Luffy had no control over it. He couldn't call on the magic in him or anywhere to obey his command.

"What would you steal from me then?"

There was a huff of annoyance before Law rolled on to his side to face Luffy. "Don't take this the wrong way Straw Hat, but what I could steal from you isn't worth much. And what you have that's valuable can't be stolen."

Luffy wasn't sure why that statement made him grin, but he did and chuckled with amusement. "You're not really as bad as they say." He knew he was slightly bias, but Law was hardly the worst around.

"Doesn't that depend on who you're talking to?"

"I guess. But a lot of people I hear say you're one of the worst."

"And you're not?" Law's brow furrowed.

"Ah, yeah. That's true…" Luffy puffed his cheeks out as he thought about the rumors that flew around so easily. "Can I ask something?"

"You just did." The remark earned him a glare he ignored. "Sure, what is it?"

"Some say you're a succubus."

"And some say I'm an Erinyes." Law countered.

"Which is it?"

"Neither. Like you, I'm a tiefling, half-demon half-human."

"Oh."

"Your father is a Pit Fiend, correct?" He waited for Luffy's nod before continuing. "My mother was a Balor."

"Your what?!" Luffy knew what a Balor was, tall winged demons cloaked in flames with proud horns and the natural born ferocity and strength to command legions of other demons. Forgetting his own abyssal lineage came from a demon equally strong if not stronger, Luffy attempted to imagine a mother Balor caring for a young Law. The fearsome creature in an apron with a baby on its back had him snorting a laugh through his nose.

"Sorry," He coughed when Law looked at him curiously. "That's not an easy thing to imagine."

"No, I suppose not." Law smiled a little. "She was sick and dying, and she decided to spend the last decades of her life living as a human..." He trailed off.

Luffy nodded. He knew how the rest of this story played out, demons getting bored and living among humans, growing attached to some of those humans, possibly falling in love and having children with them, it was how many half breeds came to be.

"But you're cold." Luffy reached out and touched Law's skin. "You didn't inherit your mother's fire?"

"In her weakened state, she had no control of it." Knuckles brushed as Law took Luffy's hand. "I was born far north in a place where it always snows as well. The cold comes naturally to me."

It was silent between them for a moment before Luffy spoke up again. "Penguin and Shachi made it sound like this was impossible." Law made a hum prompting Luffy to continue. "Exchanging favors. Do you really turn everyone away?"

"I don't turn away anyone." Law sighed. "It is true that no one has returned the favor, but depending on the sincerity of the request, sometimes I help things along anyway." A contemplative look glimmered in Law's eyes for a moment. "This room is a trap." He admitted. "You're the only one who didn't fall for it." Luffy frowned, confused for a moment until he remembered the desire that almost fogged his mind as he stood beside the bed. People assumed Law wanted sex or some other physical desire in return.

"Why trick them like that?"

"To see how truly important their favor is to them." Law reached up and skimmed his fingers across Luffy's cheek.

"But some leave here dead." Luffy muttered, trying hard to not get distracted by the soft feeling of Law's hand.

"They shouldn't have attacked me."

Oh… Luffy could understand that. "So it's not as many as it seems."

"Depends. Some days, it's every visitor. Penguin and Shachi like to exaggerate and scare potential pests away. I imagine they tried with you just to see how you'd react."

"Jerks…"

Law chuckled. "Tell me why Tony needs the book."

"Oh… well, a bunch of kids have gone missing from some of the slums and lower parts of the city. The police weren't doing anything so some of the parents were trying to gather money to hire an investigator or mercenaries. Then Makino came and told me just how bad it was, not just a few, but like over fifty…" Luffy fist clenched. "We found them, thanks to Robin and Sanji."

"But…" Law urged. The book Chopped wanted to borrow was full of magical remedies, most involving the removal of demonic parasites.

"They were being used in some kind of experiment. They're all really sick."

Law watched the anger and concern flicker through Luffy's brown eyes. He had a vague feeling he knew who was responsible, but he didn't say anything. Luffy being here meant that whoever it was had probably already been dealt with, one way or another. "Will he have time to heal them?"

"Chopper said he would if he could get the book soon. He put them to sleep with something… I don't know." Luffy shrugged. He leaned into Law's touch a little more, allowing the man to draw him closer. Soothing fingers kneaded gently against his shoulder. Sleep seeped into his mind, exhaustion from his fight with the crazed scientist and his thugs, the urgency placed upon the situation, all wearing down on him until now that he finally had a moment to rest with some hope that everything would be alright. And Law's familiar presence lulled him into rest.

"You're too trusting." He heard Law murmur. With a hum, Luffy ignored him and scooted closer. "It'd be very easy to kill you like this."

"You wouldn't do that." Luffy brushed him off with sleepy yawn.

Law pulled Luffy to him the rest of the way. He was right, of course. Law wouldn't harm Luffy. The idea of doing so never crossed his mind. If he was going to kill him, he would've done so when he found him mostly dead and forgotten in the burnt alley. He laid his hand over Luffy's chest, over his scar, and closed his eyes as well.

A calming silence fell upon the room as Luffy drifted in and out of sleep and Law held him close. Almost an hour passed with them laying together undisturbed, until the prick of magic snagged against Law's skin. Law focused on it, recognizing Penguin's presence within the magic. It wasn't urgent, more like a nudge. He wandered his domain in his mind and felt the arrival of two new comers, Chopper and the sorceress Robin.

He should wake Luffy and let him know. Law's sigh ruffled through Luffy's hair. It was far more appealing to remain lying in bed with Luffy's warmth against him though. "Luffy," Law shook him gently despite his desire.

"Hmm?"

"Your friends are here." Law ran his hand along Luffy's arm.

Brown eyes blinked open slowly. "Kay," He mumbled. Snuggling closer to Law, the young demon hummed with happiness. "You should say my name more often."

"Oh really?" There was amusement in his voice. "You should give me a reason to."

Lips pressed against his as he was rolled on to his back. The kiss was soft and gentle, slow and unhurried. Luffy's hands curled against his shirt, pulling at the material as he slid his mouth over Law's. He lost himself in the feeling, hands coming up to steady Luffy over him and drag his nails over Luffy's hips. They parted briefly, breaths puffing against lips. Luffy's name slipped from his mouth, and the young demon smiled down at him. He dropped to press another kiss to Law's lips, then his jaw, and down to his neck.

The tingle of magic came back, more prodding this time, causing Law to groan in annoyance. "Straw Hat," He felt him pause. "Your friends."

Luffy sat up, shoulders slumped in disappointment. But he smiled at Law. "Thank you." He reached over for his hat and slid his feet into his sandals as he got off the bed.

Law didn't respond, plots and ideas turning in is head, whispers and promises he'd once pushed aside when Luffy left the compound fully healed. He did his best to ignore them, leading Luffy out of the room and back down the hall. One stuck with him though.

"Luffy!" Chopper waved excitedly when they entered the main room. The small doctor jumped up and hugged the half-fiend. "You did it!"

Robin's eyes lingered on Law longer than was deemed comfortable before looking over to Luffy and Chopper. "Everything went well then?"

"Yup. Law says you have to stay here to copy what you need out of the book though." Luffy set Chopper down.

Robin nodded. "That's understandable. I can help you if you like, doctor." She smiled down at Chopper. "We'll get it done faster with an extra set of hands."

"Sure! Thanks Robin!" Chopper turned to Law. "Thank you too."

Law gave a short nod to him. "You're free to go Penguin." The Kyton huffed and walked away. "I must warn you, the complexity of this tome may give you some trouble. It's written in an old language that was once used by druids." A swirl of magic from his hand to the bookshelf in his locked vault had the thick book in his hands in a matter of seconds. "I'm sure Robin will be able to decipher it though." He held out the book to Chopper. With a wave he called over a woman who'd been standing against the wall the entire time. "Please escort them to the library on the second floor and assist them with anything they may need."

She bowed, thick curls bouncing with the movement, before addressing Robin. "This way please."

Robin and Chopper followed her as she headed for the one of the staircases. The sorceress stopped to look back at Luffy still standing beside Law, only continuing on once he had waved and smiled at her.

"So what is the favor?" Luffy asked, a serious tone set into his voice.

"You already returned it." Law frowned. "Unless there was something else you wished to ask for."

"What about you?"

"Pardon?"

"You seem like you want to ask for something."

Law chuckled. Luffy was more perceptive than he seemed. "I do. But it's different."

Luffy tilted his head. "How do you mean?"

"Have you heard of Kaidou?" Law moved to stand in a particular spot on the floor motioning for Luffy to follow.

"Yeah. He's been causing a lot of problems."

"Indeed." Law pushed his magic into the floor beneath them until the circle etched there began to glow. "He's looking to expand his territory and influence." He watched how Luffy frowned at the information. "He needs to be dealt with before a war breaks out." If Luffy said something in response it was lost to sudden flash and pop as the circle activated and whisked them away to deeper part of the compound. Law steadied Luffy as he wobbled from the usual transportation dizziness.

Luffy groaned and leaned against Law. "Do you-" He coughed as the last of sudden dimensional magic left him. "Do you have a plan? Your domain is in danger."

"A lot of domains and territories are in danger." Law sighed. "I do. But I need help."

Luffy nodded. He stepped back from Law and took in the new room he was in. It was another bedroom, but smaller and more personal. Law's nodachi, Kikoku, rested by the mostly empty bookshelf, his spotted hat and coat laid on the dresser, and his magic left a coldness in the air that Luffy was quickly growing accustomed to again. He watched Law remove his shirt and toss it in the lone chair by the dresser.

"I want to help you."

Law looked up at him. "I haven't told you what I wanted yet."

"You want to keep everyone in your domain safe." Luffy closed the distance between them. "So, we help each other, right?"

"I want you to contract yourself to me." Luffy blinked at him in confusion. "And I will do the same for you. That way we can share power and influence."

"Like a team." Luffy tried to simplify.

"An alliance."

"And how do we do that?" Luffy asked, genuinely curious. All bonding and contracts he'd ever heard of or witnessed were after the fact and normally ended with the demon consuming the human or, in the case of two demons, one eating the other or both dying.

"With blood and an agreement." Law sat down on his bed. "If we don't trust each other it won't work. It'll be a faulty bond with cracks, and we could end up hurting each other." Luffy frowned a bit. "So we have to prove our trust."

"I trust you." Luffy said easily. Wide grey eyes blinked at him slowly, and Luffy sighed with understanding. "You don't…"

"I do." He defended. "Just not as much as I need to." With a heavy inhale and exhale, Law held out his hand. "I don't trust people easily. I have my reasons."

The smaller tiefling took his hand, magic fluttering under the skin against his palm. Law had so much, and it was always active and ready, unlike Luffy's which was silent and waiting. "How can you trust me?" He looked up at Law. "I don't want to hurt you, but I want to help you with this." Even if he didn't owe Law, he wanted to help him and keep him safe.

Law smiled. "Let me inside." Magic surged from his hands against Luffy's skin. Luffy stubbornly ignored the reflex to pull away from the invading magic.

"I can't use magic, Torao."

"I know." Law tugged Luffy gently until he sitting beside him on the bed. "But it's there within you." Luffy nodded. "And I can feel it."

"I don't get how this will help." He admitted, kicking off his sandals yet again. He tossed his hat over to the chair where it landed on Law's shirt.

"It will allow me to familiarize myself with you." Luffy looked down at their joined hands. Robin and Brook did something similar, it was so their magic could affect them easier and more efficiently, or something like that. "You trust me not to kill you while I do this." Luffy nodded. "I know this is selfish, but I need proof."

"No, it's fine." Luffy slid back on the bed so he could sit with Law more comfortably. "What do I do?"

"Whatever you need to. I just need an opening to your magic. Do you meditate? Closing your eyes might help."

Luffy couldn't help but pick up the hope sneaking into Law's voice. He nodded and closed his eyes, hand tightening around Law's as he calmed himself and tried to find his inner spring of magic. The cold enveloped him almost instantly. Luffy sucked in a breath and braced himself, but the harsh winter's chill he was use to wasn't there. It was calm and soothing, like a steady ocean breeze on a hot summer day. It was so nice, and Luffy wanted to stand in it forever. He sighed out happily and took in a deep breath of the cooling air.

"Luffy!"

His eyes snapped opened. Law was leaning over him with a worried look in his eye. Their hands were still intertwined, and Luffy was breathing kind of hard. "Why'd you stop?" He voice cracked a bit. When did he lay down? How long had it been? It only felt like a few seconds.

"You weren't responding."

"It felt nice." Luffy mumbled, wondering if the heat in his face forming a blush.

"Nice?" Law still sounded worried.

"You're not going to consume me." Luffy reached up and poked Law's forehead. "Trust yourself a little."

Law lips thinned out into a firm line. "It'd still help if you pushed back a bit."

"Um… how?"

Law sighed. "Never mind, we'll figure it out." Luffy nodded and close his eyes again. "Did you recognize the difference?" Law asked, his magic pushing under Luffy's skin again.

Difference? "I only felt you." Luffy huffed. "I can't use magic because I can't feel my own." He said like he'd explained it a hundred times.

"That's odd." Law's sounded far away. Luffy stuck out his tongue, or tried to. He wasn't sure if his body was listening. It ended in a tired sigh. He was aware it was unusual for someone with so much magic to not be able to use it or even feel it. But he knew it was there. When it snuck to the surface and leaked into his fights, it was his magic looking for an escape. "Hold on to it." Luffy caught those last word from Law before the cooling breeze swept him up again.

Hold on to what? Law's magic? How was he supposed to hold on to a breeze? Luffy tried to focus on the feeling Law's magic gave him. The smell and taste of salt invaded his senses. It was harsh but not jarring enough to make him lose the relaxed state of mind he was in.

_The ocean?_

_Yeah, it's like an ocean breeze._

_If you say so._

_Torao?_

Luffy opened his eyes and was surrounded by blue. He was floating under the waves of the sea, the sunlight filtering down to him in hazy rays. The floor was invisible far below the darkness of the water.

_Calm down, we're not really in the ocean._ Law's voice came to him. Luffy looked up and saw Law sitting calmly in the water much like himself. They weren't sinking or floating, just sitting in the ocean.

_What is this?_ Luffy asked. They weren't actually speaking, the magic link Law had established was allowing them to hear each other's surface thoughts.

_It's just a vision. A symbol of your magic. It's to help you focus._

_This ocean is my magic?_

_Possibly. There certainly is enough of it._

_What about the breeze?_

_That's just the link we established. Right now this is your magic. We'll get to mine in a minute._

Luffy hummed. This was his magic. How weird. He couldn't even swim. Why was it an ocean? He looked over at Law. The older tiefling was staring down at the darkness below them. _What are you looking for?_

_There's something down there._

_What?_

_I don't know. You tell me._

Luffy looked down at the swirling darkness. There was something down there. He could almost sense it. His skin was heating up uncomfortably but he paid it no mind as he continued to watch the darkness.

_What is it?_

_Luffy?_

A glow began to form in the darkness. It spread like veins across the bottom, glowing brighter and spreading further. Bubbles of heat rose past them in streaming columns. The water was growing hotter, and Luffy's skin itched for a fight.

_Torao…_

A hand around his wrist pulled him away. He blinked and glow began to fade as they drifted back into the dark ocean, away from the fire deep beneath the sea.

_Are you alright?_ Law held him close as they let the ocean current carry them away.

_Yeah. Where are we going?_

_Home._

Ice chunks floated by them as they came up to the surface of the water, and Luffy stumbled the ground suddenly under his feet. They walked out of the waves on to the snowy beach that laid before them.

_This is yours?_

Law nodded. _Mother loved the snow._ He stopped Luffy from wandering up the beach. _Here is fine._

_Oh._ Luffy looked back at the snowy hills beyond the beach. A tall iron gate could be seen in the distance.

_Maybe later._ Law promised.

_It's ok._ Luffy shrugged. _You feel better._

_I am. Do you want to go back?_

Before Luffy could answer, he was opening his eyes again. He was in Law's bedroom again with Law lying beside him, hand loosely placed in his. "Law?" He whispered.

"Hm?"

"I want to protect you." He kneed Law lightly when he snorted out a laugh. "I'm serious. With this contract, I want to protect you too." Luffy squeezed Law's hand. "I know you just want help with protecting your domain, but…"

"It's ok. You don't have to explain." Law kissed the top of Luffy's head. "Tell me your conditions."

"For the bond?" He felt Law nod. "Um," Luffy pushed up on his elbows. "You'll be there when I need help. And I'll help you too. And we'll protect our domains together." He tilted his head. "I don't know what else." Luffy glanced over at Law. The demon was writing in the air, dark blue lines forming behind the trail of his finger forming words in an abyssal language Luffy was barely fluent in. "What about you?" Luffy laid his head down on Law's shoulder so he could watch.

"Kaidou is my main concern at the moment. But with his fall, others may rise up to attack as well."

"I'll help you with them too."

Law paused in his writing. He waved his hand through the symbols, rearranging the words. "Here, give."

"Give what?"

"Your magic." Law laced his fingers with Luffy properly. The young demon growled and was about to complain again that he couldn't control magic when Law smiled and continued writing. Luffy felt a pull on his palm and watched as red mixed into the dark blue lines causing them to look purple. "There." Law said, satisfied with how Luffy's magic was mixing into the contract.

Luffy wanted to ask how he did that, but was content to wait and watch Law finish. Law read it back to him, the wording very formal and precise. Magic was a literal language. The smallest of errors could cause a lot of problems. Something Luffy knew and understood after seeing the extremes of both properly worded spells and horribly phrased ones. But it didn't stop him from blurting out 'Forever' when Law asked how long the contract should hold.

His hand throbbed like a knife had been stabbed through it as the word left him. The words glowed, and he imagined the sound of a stamp coming down as they burst and struck him and Law in the chest. His brain felt fizzled for a moment before he blinked and stared at the ceiling for a long time. "Law?" Luffy called out to him, dropping his nick name for the moment.

"There really is no controlling your magic."

Luffy sat up and looked down at Law. "Sorry."

"I can't undo that." Law huffed. "Forever." It came out mumbled.

"Is it done though?"

"No. Still need blood for it to be official."

"Maybe you can fix it." Luffy couldn't tell if Law was angry or not. He seemed resigned and emotionless.

"There's nothing to fix." Law sat up so he could rearrange himself on the bed, head on the pillows and legs not hanging off the side. "I can't undo 'forever' and the rest of the contract is correct." Law muttered under his breath about Luffy's magic being too overwhelming and 'forever' was too ambiguous, he'd never be able to pull it out completely or reword it right while it was there.

Luffy crawled over to him. "Forever is correct too." Law raised an eyebrow. "I was just being honest. Is it really a problem?"

Law could go on about how 'forever' wasn't defined and the contract could affect any children they may have or even force their domains into a bond as long as they existed. It could alter the functions of anything with their magic, well his because Luffy didn't know how to use his own, and cause spell traps to malfunction or wards to falter. But Law simply sighed. "Forever it is then."

He held his hand up Luffy's mouth so that he could take from his wrist or the junction between thumb and forefinger. Luffy grinned and lowered Law's hand. Sinking his fangs into his lower lip, Luffy drew blood into his mouth as he cupped Law's face in hands and held him still for a kiss.

Luffy's warm blood passed between their lips and soft kisses. Law lapped up the drops on the edge of Luffy's mouth before sucking on his lower lip and dragging his own teeth across the bite mark. The smaller fiend moaned and squirmed in Law's hold until he was straddling his hips and pushing against his chest. The burning sensation from the contract began to fade with the blood Law drank. He dragged his nails down Luffy's back, stopping when he noticed it was bare and pulled back from Luffy. He had tossed his vest off sometime during the kiss and was shamelessly rocking his hips against Law. Despite the excitement and blood fueling his own arousal, Law held Luffy's hips still.

"We don't need to do this. It's not necessary for the contract." Law insisted, making sure to look Luffy in the eye.

"So?" Luffy pouted. "Don't you want it too?"

Law swallowed thickly. "I do." He released Luffy slowly, allowing Luffy to grind against him experimentally. "You still need my blood." Law whispered, distracted by the feeling of Luffy's clothed erection rubbing his.

"I know." Luffy pulled away the sash he wore and tossed it to the side. He leaned back over Law, tongue licking the last of the blood off his lips and across his teeth. Law watched, remembering how Luffy's fangs were longer and sharper than his own and the delightful feeling of them piercing his skin. With very little prompting, Law assisted Luffy in ridding them of their pants and boxers, pulling Luffy back down for another kiss.

Luffy seated himself between Law's legs, clumsily thrusting his hips at slow pace to drag his cock over Law's. "I've wanted you," He panted as they separated from the kiss again. "Everyone wants you." The statement ended in a growl that sent a shudder through Law. "Your power, your domain, your magic," Luffy ran his thumb over Law's lips. "And you've kept your distance from everyone." Law closed his eyes. "Even me, when I tried to thank you for my life." Luffy's voiced dipped into sadness. "I've wanted to thank you but…"

"You don't need to. It was my own decision." Law slipped his arms around Luffy's shoulders and held him.

"Yeah, and it's mine to protect you." Luffy pecked his cheek.

"You're an odd demon." Law gave a breathy laugh.

"You too. It's the human, isn't it?" Luffy smiled. He reached between them and wrapped his hand around Law's cock. "Even if this bond wasn't forever, I'd still stay by you."

Law gasped as Luffy began pump his hand over his erection. He loosely snapped his fingers, sending magic across the room to bring him a small jar on the bookshelf. "You are horribly persistent like that." Law huffed. He dropped the jar beside his head on the pillow.

Luffy hummed in agreement as he nuzzled Law's neck, hand still working over Law's cock and hips rocking his own cock against Law's thigh. He dragged the tips of his fangs across Law's skin teasingly. "But…" Luffy stilled suddenly, causing Law to buck and whine. "If you didn't want me the same…"

"Now you ask?" Law growled. If his cock wasn't in Luffy's hand, he'd have kicked him out of bed. "Yes, I want you." He brushed some of Luffy's bangs away from his eyes. "You're the only person I know I can trust as an equal. I would've never forgiven myself if I had walked away and let you die." Law sighed. "I told you I wanted you last time too."

Luffy stared down at Law. The soft murmur against his ear as Law laid him back in bed before he brought pleasure crashing down on their bodies over and over again played back in his mind. "You wanted me?"

"I still do. Not just your potential and power but…"

"You let me walk away. You wouldn't let me stay."

"You didn't remember. And you needed to get back to your friends. You had your own fights that still needed to be fought. You wouldn't have gotten stronger if you stayed with me."

Luffy knew that was true. "You want me too." He whispered as Law kissed him and pushed his tongue into his mouth. He reached for the jar, pulling away just enough to sit back on his knees and spread Law's legs easier. The lube slipped across his fingers, warming slowly as he spread the excess over Law's entrance. Luffy held back his own moan as he pushed two of his fingers into Law. It was so different now. He wasn't a begging mess, Law wasn't the one kneeling over him while he moved in and out at a torturously slow pace, he wasn't a guiding hand as Luffy cautiously explored both their bodies. The memories flooded Luffy, and he found himself jerking at his own cock while he thrust his fingers in and out of Law. Luffy had been such a wreck back then, Law could've asked him to stay and he would've.

"Stop thinking Luffy." Luffy snapped his eyes up to Law who was watching him with a lustful gaze. "It's a little insulting you're this distracted while I'm here." Law's tone was teasing not harsh. Luffy blushed and bit his already bloody lip. He pushed a third finger inside Law and continued to stretch him.

"I was thinking about you." He ran his thumb over the head of his cock. "About last time." Law made small pitched noise in his throat. "About how good you felt, how you made me feel." Luffy brushed his lips against Law's, catching his gasp in a kiss as he pulled his fingers out. More lube was slicked over his cock, and he was pushing in when he released Law's mouth so he could hear the man moan.

Luffy buried his face against Law's neck as pushed into him completely. Every noise Law made or tried keep down vibrated against Luffy's lips, and he could feel the rise and fall of Law's chest as he panted. He pushed Law's legs a little farther apart and held them up, so that his first thrust back in fell deep and penetrating even with his slow pace. Luffy purred Law's name against his skin and dragged his tongue over the pulse. Law rocked his hips back on Luffy's cock. His hand gripped Luffy's shoulder for support as Luffy pulled him into his lap and still held his legs open wide. Every thrust was hard and deep, making squirm and gasp when he barely brushed across the sensitive bundle of nerves.

"L-Luffy…" Law's other hand came up to cover his mouth and stop the needy sounds he was making, but Luffy snatched it away with his own, letting one of his legs drop uselessly to the bed. He intertwined their fingers and kissed Law breathless before making his way down the side of his neck, sucking and kissing where ever his lips landed. He pulled Law's leg over his shoulder so he could grab his hips and thrust into him harder.

Luffy's uneven pace picked up speed, pushing Law farther along, pleasure burning deep within him even though it was so soon. Law tried to hold off his orgasm and the embarrassment of Luffy making him come so quickly, but fangs punctured his neck in a blossom of pain and ecstasy. Along with the intensity of Luffy thrusting in and out of him, Law fell victim to an early orgasm. He was barely aware of the burn of the contract disappearing before he lost himself to Luffy overstimulating him with his hand pumping his erection and his relentless pursuit to keep bumping his prostate with his cock. He finished lapping up Law's blood before he sat back on his knees and focused on coming himself and taking care of Law a second time.

It didn't take much for Luffy's orgasm to hit him and release inside of Law. He forced his eyes to stay open as the older demon arched off the bed and came again. Labored breaths filled the silence between them. He slowly slid out of Law and fell beside him on the bed. "Torao," Luffy combed his hand through Law's hair as he tried to regain his breath.

"Hm?"

"Do you think you'll ever regret this?"

Law wished he had the energy to hit Luffy. "We've been officially bonded less than thirty minutes," He opened his eyes to glare at the small tiefling. "And that's what you ask?"

Luffy chuckled as he shrugged. "I don't want you to regret it."

"A little late, I'm stuck with you forever." Law sighed as Luffy's smile began to fade. "I won't regret it." He kissed Luffy's cheek. "I know you're unpredictable and impossible to control, I asked you into this anyway. Why would I regret any of this?" Luffy smiled and snuggled closer.

"I'll keep you safe." Luffy promised.

"Yeah, I know you will." He closed his eyes. "Me too. I'll watch over you."

 


End file.
